Disney Heroes Episode: Frantic Atlantic/Shopping Malled
Disney Heroes Episode: Frantic Atlantic/Shopping Malled Rated: TV-G About the Episode In this Episode for 2 shorts every 15 minutes, the first is when Ann Possible, Kim, Joss & the 4 Turtles must take Stevie Urkel, Carl Winslow, Harriett Winslow & both Eddie and Laura on a cruise trip to Bermuda Island for the weekend. Plus in the 2nd, Ann & Kim must help the 4 Turtles to avoid getting attacked by Shredder because of Steve Urkel interfering that leads to getting injured. Frantic Atlantic Shopping Malled Quotes (First Lines of Frantic Atlantic) (We find Ann, Kim, Joss, Sora, Kairi & the 4 Turtles including Master Splinter, April O'Neil, Casey Jones and Karai taking out a wave of Battle Droids after the Pier attack) Ann Possible: 'That's the last of the Droids' Michelangelo: 'Venom doesn't know when to quit because thanks to him, our weekend is shot!' Casey Jones: 'I was gonna have a dinner date with April when this happens' Kim Possible: 'But at least I got this letter from the mail. (She opens it and reads) 'If you're reading this letter, you have won a free vacation trip to Bermuda Island for the weekend on a Cruise liner. Plus you can invite your Family and 10 Friends for your relaxation' Kairi: 'This Cruise Weekend might take our mind off the Missions' Donatello: 'So you must be Carl Winslow, the Police Officer of Chicago' Carl Winslow: 'Exactly, we want to let you know that I won the contest also and got my Family a weekend trip to Bermuda Island' Eddie Winslow: 'I think we can keep an eye on the new friends (The cruise ship) There's the boat, all aboard' Sora: 'This Suite Bedroom looks nice' Kairi: 'And it has a Jacuzzi' Steve Urkel: (After Raphael landed on a pile of laundry) 'Sorry about that, are you Ok?' Michelangelo: 'Remember Raphael, he's our friend' Raphael: (mocks) 'Remember Raph, he's our friend (normal voice) I knew that geek is trouble! When I get up there, I'm gonna... (But trips and fell into a series of stairs towards the Dining Deck) AAH!' (Urkel makes the move and the puck hits the anchor button) (Alarm siren) (Then as the anchor hits the Hammerhead Shark, he bounces it upwards and it hits where Michelangelo is standing, then he falls into the Game Room) Steve Urkel: 'Did I do that?' Raphael: 'Remember Mikey, he's our friend' Kairi: 'You really think we'll make it to Bermuda Island?' Leonardo: 'Not to worry, the Cruise ship will make it to Bermuda in one piece. It's not like Steve Urkel is gonna accidently hit the warning button and cause the people to evacuate before this ship sinks' Girl: (Screams) Steve Urkel: 'Oops, my bad. (He accidently hits the warning button) I suggest we vamoose!' Sora: 'He press a wrong button and the Ballast Door is opened flooding the Bow compartments' Carl Winslow: 'Aah! Run for your lives!' Captain: 'Abandon ship, women and children first!' Raphael: 'It's time for us to make our exit' Ann Possible: 'Let's get out of here' (They evacuate to the large lifeboat) (15 minutes later, the Cruise ship sinks as the Heroes and Winslow family including Steve Urkel made it to Bermuda Island) Steve Urkel: 'Did I do that?' Karai: 'I think you should take a moment of silence for the passing of the Captain' (30 seconds later) Michelangelo: 'Now let's enjoy the weekend and make sure no more problems can be made by Urkel (Steve Urkel trips and press a button that zaps Carl) Aah!' Sora & Kairi: 'Uh-oh' Carl Winslow: 'Oh Steve, come here!' (Growls) (He chases after Steve) (Last lines of Frantic Atlantic) Leonardo: 'You're right about Steve Urkel all along, Michelangelo...he's a geek' Heroes: (Laughing) (First Lines of Shopping Malled) (The 4 Turtles escort Ann & Kim including Sora, Kairi, Riku, Aqua, Namine, Xion, Timon, Pumbaa & Karai to a surprise) Leonardo: 'Are you ready for the big surprise?' Kairi: 'I guess' Kim Possible: 'You said it' Raphael: (He removes the blindfolded wraps) Well, in that case...Surprise! (They arrived to a Mega Mall) Welcome to the Disney Heroes Mega Mall' Michelangelo: 'Steve Urkel is heading our way. Because every time we meet him, a major injury is waiting to happen!' Sora: 'Not really' Pumbaa: 'Let me think' (He has a flashback) (A Flashback shows Steve Urkel playing Shuffleboard when the puck hit the Anchor button causing the Anchor to hit the Hammerhead Shark and as it bounces upwards, it hits where Michelangelo is standing) Michelangelo: 'AAH!' (He crash landed on the Game Room) Steve Urkel: 'Did I do that?' Magazine Clark: 'Sorry to disturb you, but are you going to but the Magazines or some Gum? This is not a Library' Casey Jones: 'Just zip it, Egghead' Magazine Clark: 'Cash, Credit Card or Tab?' Timon: 'Take a hike, Chrome Dome' Magazine Clark: 'Chrome Dome? I'll give you a Chrome Dome!' (He throws a handful of knives) Pumbaa: 'Run for it!' (They scram in a hurry) Boss Beaver: (He speaks on the speaker) 'It's about time you bozos show up, you better fix that car and you better fix it pronto' Michelangelo: 'Or what?' Boss Beaver: 'Or...I'll throw you out on the street!' (Donatello quickly fixes the Car with 4 new Tires) Donatello: 'All fixed, bring her down. (Raphael press the 'Up button' and the Car went outside) I said Down, not Up!' Donatello: 'Fire in the hole!' (They escape outside on time before the Mall roof exploded) Female Pet owner: 'There they are, get them!' Michelangelo: 'Aah! Let's bail!' (They run fast) Shredder: 'You tricked me for the last time, I'll get you! (He marched) Magazine Clark: 'You're nothing but a team of Troubled-Magazine readers. Get them!' (He runs to them) Doctor: 'They need more shots, get them, get them!' (He follows) Boss Beaver: 'He's a worst Car repairer, get them!' Food Boss: 'She's a lousy Food Critic, get them' (The 2 Police Vultures show up catching Timon & Pumbaa) Police Chief Vulture: 'We heard that you're stirring up Trouble' Police Officer Vulture: 'With a Capital 'T'.' Police Chief Vulture: 'That's against the Law' Police Officer Vulture: 'And it's Illegal too' Police Chief Vulture: 'We're gonna have to arrest you' Police Officer Vulture: 'So we can take you in' Police Chief Vulture: 'And lock you up' Police Officer Vulture: 'Because you 2 are Troublemakers' Gallery A Doctor said 'They need more Shots. Get them!'.png|A Doctor said 'They need more Shots. Get them, get them!' Boss Beaver shows up upset.png|Boss Beaver shows up upset after the Mega Mall exploded Timon said 'Tastes like Chicken'.png|Timon said 'Tastes like Chicken' Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Teamwork